


rest and relaxation

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [12]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Incest, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Your sister works so hard, and hardly ever takes time for her. You want to show Jaehee a good time, and make sure your sister is relaxed.
Relationships: Kang Jaehee/Reader
Series: Commissions [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	rest and relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous commission

It’s been a while since your sister has been by to visit. She’s a busy woman, for sure, working as the chief secretary of C&R International. You couldn’t be more proud to have Jaehee as your sister, but truthfully, you wish she didn’t spend so much of her time buried in work. Whenever you do see her, she seems so stressed out by her job, and yet she wouldn’t ever dream of seeking out a new career, or even trying to get a smaller workload.

No, Jaehee is absolutely dedicated to this job, and no matter what anyone else says or does, she’s going to stick with it. You know her, probably better than anyone, and there’s not a doubt in your mind that she will work there until she is satisfied, or until they get rid of her somehow. Of course, getting rid of such a skilled worker would be a terrible decision for any company, so you find that incredibly unlikely.

You only wish she would take on less of their work. She’s always so busy, you hardly get to see her anymore. She’s always been so kind, eager to help other people whenever she can, and you’re sure that’s what made her such a good employee in the first place. It also means she works herself to the bone, almost constantly. She doesn’t have time for anything  _ but _ work, hardly seeing her family, and definitely unable to hold down a relationship.

You can’t help but wonder if she gets lonely. If the work gets to her, especially returning to an empty apartment at night. The mental image of her getting home, turning on the light, and having nothing but a cold, empty bed to look forward to haunts you, far more than it should. You know Jaehee isn’t the type to be plagued by loneliness, or at least, not the type to show it, but you can’t stop worrying about her anyway.

There doesn’t seem to be much you can do about it, though. You may be her brother, but she chose this life for herself. Besides, the ways you want to comfort her are far from appropriate, anyway. You’ve always wanted to be closer to her, far closer than a brother should be. If you had it your way, you’d be there for her each night, holding her close at night, to comfort her, and help relieve the stresses of her job. Is it really so wrong to want to help your sister be happy?

It doesn’t help that she’s got a bit of a secret. Something only the family knows about, that would make any efforts to sate her loneliness just a little bit harder. Jaehee is a hermaphrodite, possessing both male and female genitalia, and there are many people who might be put off by that. They shouldn’t be, of course, she can’t help it and it doesn’t say anything about her as a person, but you can’t help but worry. 

It only makes you love her more, and you know that you would be perfect for helping her to relieve the stress of her demanding job. If you could, you would love to move in with her, perhaps getting a job near her place, and keeping the house up while she works. You could clean up, make sure dinner was ready, and just generally help out your sister. It would be a dream come true, especially when she would walk in, tired from a busy day, and you would have the chance to do everything you could to help her relax. 

Sometimes, dreams really do come true.

~X~

“I actually found a job near your place,” you say, having called Jaehee up with the good news.

“Oh, really?” Jaehee answers, shocked. “That’s great to hear!”

“Yeah, I’m thinking I might just try and move into that area,” you continue, hoping Jaehee will take the bait. She’s always been the type to help someone however she can, and that’s just as true for family as anyone else. 

“Hm? You’re looking for a place?” Jaehee asks, a bit surprised.

“Mhm, the commute seems like it would get tiring pretty quickly,” you explain, and really, it is. Traffic is a nightmare in the city, and getting to your new job from home could take hours.

“It really is,” Jaehee agrees, and you can imagine her expression despite not being able to see her. Her brow is likely furrowed, worried over her brother and trying to decide how she can help. “Well, I have plenty of room at my apartment. Honestly, I’m hardly ever here, I’m always so busy. You could just move in here, if you want, and then you don’t have to hunt for a place.”

“R-really?” you ask, feigning surprise. You hoped Jaehee would offer her place, and she certainly delivered. 

“Of course,” Jaehee says, and you can practically hear her smile. “I’ve always got space for my brother.”

The rest of the call is just the two of you catching up, and planning for when you’ll be moving in with Jaehee. Your job starts pretty soon, and you don’t have much to bring, so you’ll be there before long. You couldn’t be more excited, finally having a chance to see your sister again after such a long time, and hopefully get closer to her once more.

You just know that if you’re there with her, you can help her relax. You can take care of Jaehee, and help give her the companionship she’s surely missing.

~X~

“Ah, it’s so nice to be home,” Jaehee says, sitting down after she enters the apartment. She nearly collapses onto the couch, truth be told, and you can tell she’s exhausted.

“Rough day today?” you ask, already knowing the answer.

“Same as ever,” Jaehee says, waving her hand dismissively. “It’s always hard work, but I enjoy it.”

“Need me to do anything for you?” you ask, as you always do.

“No, it’s okay, I’m not going to impose on you. You may have moved in, but you’re still my guest after all,” Jaehee answers, resistant to your efforts to help her. 

“I really wouldn't mind,” you assure her, taking a seat beside her on the couch. “You’re letting me stay here, and my job is not nearly as hectic as yours. I’d be happy to help you relax.”

“Hmm, well,” Jaehee says, finally relenting a bit. “I am pretty tense. Today was even more hectic than usual.”

“I thought as much,” you respond, nodding. “Here, lean forward a bit.”

Jaehee does as you say, and you shift, unbuttoning her blazer, pulling it off her shoulders, and tossing it to the side. With it out of the way, you reach behind her, placing a hand on each of her shoulders. You press your fingers into her tense muscles, slowly applying pressure. You’re by no means an expert, to be sure, but your efforts aren’t in vain.

“Ah, that’s…” Jaehee says, moaning softly. “That’s really nice.”

“You work so hard, sis,” you say, continuing to massage her aching muscles. “You need to relax, you know? I bet you’ve been lonely, living here all alone, no one to come home to.”

“It has been hard,” Jaehee admits, sighing as you press into another knot of tension. “I’m glad you came to stay with me, honestly. I missed my brother.”

“I missed you too,” you say, so happy to hear that she missed you. “You know I am happy to keep you company!”

“And happy to massage me, as well, hm?” Jaehee teases, before gasping again. You’re inexperienced, but learning quickly, and Jaehee has needed something like this for a while.

“Yes, I’m just happy to help you relax,” you admit, “here, why don’t you scoot forward a bit?”

“Okay,” Jaehee answers, doing as she’s told. You squeeze in behind her, with your legs on each side of her, as she leans forward, letting you get an even better angle to massage her. “Ah, wow, that’s much better…”

“I’m glad to hear it,” you murmur, feeling so close to her. You’re able to feel the heat of her body as you touch her, finding it impossible not to be distracted by how close you are to your sister. Of course, massaging her is your main goal, but it’s only a matter of time before you feel yourself growing hard.

“Hmm?” Jaehee is shocked, surprised by the feeling of your cock slowly pressing against her. You simply continue your massage, however, not acknowledging her surprised gasp. Soon, that gasp is replaced once more by whimpers, as the tension in her back is slowly dissolved by your efforts. She knows just how much you’re enjoying this, but she’s not about to stop you, either. 

“I love you, Jaehee,” you tell her, moving further and further down, drifting towards her sides, caressing her as much as you are massaging her. She doesn’t stop you, doesn’t even speak, simply losing herself in the joy of your loving touch. 

“Love you too,” she replies, gasping once more. With one hand on her hip, you push the other further, reaching down to her skirt. You press, between her legs, finding her hard cock awaiting your touch. “Ah, that’s-!”

“Shh, it’s okay, Jaehee,” you murmur, leaning against her. You’re speaking into her ear, gentle, reassuring. “You already felt me, didn’t you?” 

“I… I did,” she answers, hesitantly. 

“If we’re both enjoying this, there’s nothing to worry about, right?” you say, gently rubbing her cock through her skirt. 

“Ahh,” she moans, not offering any further answer. You take that as encouragement, continuing to touch her, and before long, she presses back against you, lifting up a bit so that her ass is grinding against your cock.

Suddenly, she jumps up. She shakes her head, smoothing out her skirt, and turning back to you.

“This is… we shouldn’t be doing this,” Jaehee says, blushing furiously. She shifts into a pose that hides her erection, doing her best not to show just how much she was enjoying herself.

“It’s okay, Jaehee,” you respond, shifting a bit on the couch, leaning back. “You need this, don’t you? Need to relax, you always work so hard.”

“I… admit that I’m a bit worn out, but,” Jaehee admits, looking away. “You’re my brother.”

“And I’m one of the only one who knows about you,” you answer. It only makes sense to you, you just want to take care of her, you don’t care if she is your sister. You love Jaehee, and you just want to help her relax.

“I’m… it did feel pretty good,” Jaehee says, finally breaking down. “You touching me, I mean.”

“Why don’t you sit back down? I’m going to help you relax tonight, Jaehee, you work so hard. I’m so proud of you, having such a great job, such a nice place, you deserve to have someone take care of you.”

“You’re right,” Jaehee admits, and she joins you on the couch once more. You wrap your arm around her waist, quickly lifting her skirt. You reach down, grabbing her cock through her panties, beginning to stroke her. She moans, losing herself in your touch once more.

“See? You don’t need to worry so much, you deserve this,” you say, slowly stroking her through the fabric.

“I want to help you, too,” Jaehee says, a bit breathless. You feel your heart soar as your sister unzips your pants, pulling your cock out. She takes hold of you, slowly mimicking your movements, pumping her hand up and down your length. You pull her cock out of her panties as well, and the two of you soon match paces.

You jack each other off, staring into each others’ eyes as you pleasure each other. You’re both clumsy, considering you’ve never actually done anything like this before, but you can learn from each other. You can teach each other, as well. Who better than your sister, and who better than her brother? The way she trembles beneath your touch, whimpering softly as you stroke her off is everything you’ve dreamed of, everything you’ve expected, and you couldn’t be happier.

She seems a bit more hesitant, still not quite sure about this, her pace far slower than yours. You don’t mind, of course, as that only means you can enjoy this that much longer. You’ll show her just how much you can help, how easily you can help her relax. 

“Ah,” Jaehee moans, as you speed up your efforts a bit. “That’s…” 

She trails off almost immediately, losing herself to the pleasure of your hand. You lean in, kissing her neck, not slowing at all. With each passing second, she gets more and more into this, the rhythm of her hand getting sloppier as she grows closer and closer to her limit. You don’t let up, wanting to get her off, to make her cry out your name. 

It doesn’t take much longer, with how inexperienced she is. Just as you hoped, it’s your name that escapes her lips as she climaxes, her seed spilling out, onto your hand, her skirt, making quite the mess of both of you. She pulls her hand back, cutting her efforts short, but that’s fine with you. Tonight is all about Jaehee, and you’ll have plenty of chances to finish, if all goes according to plan.

Now, Jaehee is catching her breath, blushing, obviously embarrassed that her brother saw her in such a state. She looks off to the side, absentmindedly tugging at her skirt, pushing it back into place, doing her best to ignore her come that is likely going to stain it.

“See? I can help you relax, Jaehee,” you say, reaching up, taking her chin in hand, and turning her to face you. You press in, locking your lips to hers, and wrap your arm around her, pulling her into a passionate kiss. She whimpers, shocked, but soon melts into the kiss.

As you guide your tongue between her lips, exploring the warmth of her mouth eagerly, she presses her own tongue back against you, losing herself in the feeling of your body on hers. When you finally pull back, she’s panting, looking up at you. As you continue, more and more of her doubts seem to melt away. 

Not wanting to give them a chance to creep back in, you guide your hands to her chest, cupping each breast. Even through her shirt, and her bra, you can feel the soft firmness of her body. You squeeze, gently, and your sister whimpers. Again, and she moans. You begin to tease at her, coaxing her nipples to hardness even through the clothes that still stand in your way. It doesn’t take long, with how much she’s giving in to you, before you feel them poking out, straining against the fabric.

“That feels amazing,” Jaehee admits, glancing off once more. “...brother.”

She’s blushing so furiously, and you can’t help but think your sister is the cutest in the world. She reaches up, undoing the top button of her blouse, before moving on to the next, and the next. She undresses, even as you continue playing with her breasts. Once her shirt is fully unbuttoned, you let go, pulling back so she can shrug out of it, and toss is aside. You reach behind her then, undoing her bra without a word. Her blush only deepens, as you pull the straps off her shoulders, and help her out of her bra.

“Beautiful,” you murmur, taking in the sight of your sister’s breasts, now bare and entirely yours. You cup them once more, eager to feel them directly. SHe’s as warm and soft as you’d hoped, so inviting as you gently squeeze her, earning another moan. When your fingers wrap around one nipple, gently pinching her, then rolling over her, she cries out. You glance down, pleased to see her cock already pushing at her skirt once more. 

Coaxed on, you lean in, kissing along her chest, slowly working your way to her other breast. She trembles beneath you, hardly able to handle your touch. Once your lips reach her nipple, she’s completely lost. You part your lips, taking her in your mouth and gently sucking, loving the desperate cry you earn from your sister. You’ve always imagined what she would look like, feel like, even taste like, and now that you’ve got her all to yourself you can safely say none of your fantasies were even close.

Jaehee is perfect, and you could pleasure her like this for hours. She works so hard, always doing her best to help others, she deserves to have time that is all about her, and that is exactly what you want to give her. Her cries come more and more frequently, as you suck on her nipple, still teasing at the other with your fingers, slowly working her to another climax. You drag your tongue over her, slowly, and she loses herself again. This time, as she comes, her skirt takes the brunt of her seed, and she can’t help but groan, losing herself to the overwhelming pleasure she feels.

You pull back, once she finally grows still, and look down at the absolute mess you’ve made of your sister. She’s got beads of sweat forming on her bare chest, and the stain on her skirt from her climax slowly spreads, as her come seeps into the fabric.

“Feeling better?” you ask, and she nods. “But I bet you could use some more, right?”

Jaehee seems nervous, as if it’s hard to admit that she does. She bites her lip, glancing away once more. 

“I’d… like more, yes,” she admits, after a moment, and suddenly you’re pulling her up. You unzip her skirt, yanking it down, followed by her panties. In just a few short moments, you’ve got your sister complete naked before you. She blushes, but seems to be getting more used to you seeing her naked. She always was quick to adapt, and it seems sex is no different. You strip down as well, adding your clothes to the growing pile.

“Here,” you say, turning her around. You push her, from behind, bending her over so that her hands rest on the couch. With her bent over, presenting herself to you, you kneel behind her. Her panties were absolutely soaked from her arousal, and now, with her cunt in your face, you can see just how much she’s been enjoying herself.

Wasting no time, you bury your face in her, pressing your tongue into her folds. The taste of her arousal fills your mouth, telling you just how great you’ve been making her feel, and you’re not about to stop now. You explore your sister’s cunt with your tongue greedily, eager to prove to her how much you love her. Eager to help her relax, to show her what she deserves after such a hard day at work. As you eat her out, you reach up, taking her cock in hand. You jack her off, falling into a steady rhythm, even as you probe out her weakest points. The joint efforts of your tongue and hand are far too much for Jaehee, and she falls to pieces, stammering, whimpering, hardly holding on as you dedicate everything to pleasuring her. 

“Ah!” she cries out, followed by your name. It seems that’s all she can manage, now, chanting your name as she is driven closer and closer to her limit. It’s only a matter of time until she’s pushed over the edge once more, and you can’t wait to hear her adorable whimpers as she is. Jaehee is the cutest sister anyone could ask for, and you can’t get enough of her. She gets more and more comfortable with this as time goes on, and you can only hope she’ll let you pleasure her every night.

She finally reaches her limit, crying out once more as another climax crashes over her. It’s not been very long, and she’s still in her refractory period, with no more seed to spill, but you can feel her cunt tightening up on your tongue, squeezing you hungrily as she is lost in yet another orgasm. You are certainly pushing your sister’s limits tonight, as if making up for your years of pining.

Still, you aren’t planning on stopping quite yet. As Jaehee has slumped forward, laying against the couch, she’s in the perfect position. She’s exhausted, completely blissed out from her multiple orgasms, so you position yourself behind her. You’ve waited for this all night, achingly hard as you press the tip of your cock against her wet entrance.

“Eh?” she sounds a bit confused, and turns back, to see you just behind her, knowing that’s your cock pressing against her. “What are you…”

“It’s okay, Jaehee,” you answer, gripping her hips. “I’ll be gentle.”

With that assurance, you slowly push into her. She cries out, burying her face in the couch. Her muffled cries continue as you fill her. It’s your first time, just as much as it is hers, but something feels so  _ right _ as your sister tightens up around your cock.. She’s tight, and even though she’s muffled by the couch, her soft gasps and whimpers drive you mad. Once you’ve paused a moment, letting her adjust to having you inside of her, you start to thrust.

You’re slow at first, savoring every movement as you push in, then pull back. You do your best to keep steady, to not lose your cool, even as Jaehee reaches down, taking herself in hand. She seems to be enjoying herself, as she begins jerking herself off in time with your thrusts.

“I love you, Jaehee,” you murmur, and she whimpers in answer. The part of her that was apprehensive about going this far with her brother has slowly faded, being worn down by your efforts to please her, to show her exactly what she was missing out on. Now, losing your virginities to each other, you know this is what you’ve always wanted.

“I love you too,” she manages, between whimpers. She lifts her head, turning back to you, and her cheeks are practically scarlet, ashamed of how far she’s let this go. Ashamed, but loving every second of it. With your cock filling her, and her hand pumping along her length, Jaehee doesn’t stand a chance. She cries out, spilling her seed on the couch and adding to the growing mess you’ll work to clean up once this is all said and done. 

As she comes, her body tightens up around you, squeezing you harder and harder, adding to the friction you feel as you thrust into her. All semblance of restraint has vanished, now, as you pump into her frantically, wanting to catch up to her. You aren’t far behind her, as you finally break past your limit. The relief that washes over you is immeasurable, as you finally climax, your seed spilling into your sister’s cunt without a care. The two of you are far too gone to worry about that now, after all you’ve done tonight. 

You pull out, falling onto the couch beside Jaehee. She turns, settling onto it normally rather than bending over it, still panting.

“Well, I do feel more relaxed,” she admits, after a moment. She smiles at you, still blushing a bit.

“See? You work so hard, you deserve to enjoy yourself sometimes,” You say, placing an arm around her shoulders. “I’ll help you out any time, you know.”

“I’m glad I invited you,” Jaehee admits, burying her face against your arm. “I didn’t realize how lonely I was, working so hard all the time.”

“I’m glad, too. I’ve wanted you for so long, now. I wanted to be able to help you,” you admit, rubbing her back. You really need to get started cleaning up, not wanting to add any unnecessary work when Jaehee should be relaxing, but it’s difficult to get up. Jaehee is so warm, so comfortable, and you don’t think you’ve ever been happier than you are right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
